Vérité
by ln.lfz
Summary: Elle a osé... juste un baiser... une mission... et après?


Salut tout le monde !

Je suis malade donc je suis restée à la maison… La seule activité que j'ai c'est dormir et regarder les fanfictions en anglais (celles en français je les ai toutes lues ). Et en lisant une tout à l'heure, je me suis souvenue de ce one- shot. Je l'ai relu en essayant de voir les fautes mais avec moi c'est peine perdue, en plus dans mon état, il ne faut pas trop conter dessus.

Aller je vous laisse en espérant que cela vous plaira. Je mettrais normalement la suite de _Amants _demain si mon état ne s'aggrave pas.

Bisous et à très bientôt.

LN

**Vérité**

Le souffle court, elle l'admira.

Allongé sur le sol, il dormait tranquillement alors que la brise vient lui caresser le visage. Il sourit et prenait plaisir de sentir le vent jouer dans ses cheveux.

Elle s'avance vers lui sans faire de bruit. Elle était attirée par lui. Ses pas continuèrent leur parcourt comme hypnotisés par cet être blond allongé à ses pieds.  
Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se pencha.

Elle avait envi. Tellement envi. Juste un petit baisé.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Ses lèvres charnues se déposèrent sur celles plus minces de cet homme tant aimé.  
Juste un baiser.

Elle se releva et ouvrit les yeux. Elle accrocha le bleu limpide. Elle frissonna.

Il ne dormait pas ? Venait- il de se réveiller ? L'avait- elle réveiller ?  
… Elle ne le savait pas.

Elle se relève rapidement, mais il fut plus rapide et lui prend le bras. Elle ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.  
"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" demanda- t- il d'une voix qui semblait mêler différentes émotions.

Que pouvait- elle dire ? Qu'elle l'aime… mais lui… il ne l'aime pas… Tout le monde sait qu'il aime Sakura Haruno… mais elle.

Elle voulu se lever une nouvelle fois sans le regarder, mais il la tenait fermement.  
"Alors", s'impatienta- t- il.  
Elle osa poser les yeux sur lui. Elle voulait, au moins, voir son expression.  
Ses yeux limpides n'exprimaient pas vraiment de la colère, mais plus de l'inquiétude. Pourquoi était- il inquiet. Elle baissa les yeux.  
"Gomen", dit- elle doucement.  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"…"  
Elle ne pouvait plus lever les yeux vers lui. Elle aurait voulu pleurer et partir loin de lui. Elle était tellement bête par moment. Agir sur une telle pulsion. Que pouvait- elle faire maintenant. Être dans une telle situation.  
"Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?" posa- t- il une nouvelle.  
"Je… J'avais envi", avoua- t- elle le rouge aux joues.

Elle avait chaud tout d'un coup. Tout son visage lui brûlait. Elle avait tellement honte. Dès fois elle se demandait pourquoi elle était venue au monde. Elle fait honte à sa famille et elle fait honte à elle-même. Plus stupide qu'elle, on ne pouvait pas trouver. Elle se mordit la lèvre.  
Elle sentit une caresse. Elle leva subitement les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il lui caressa le menton.  
"Si tu continue, tu vas te faire mal", dit- il gentiment.  
Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir. Les larmes lui glissèrent sur les joues.  
"Pou… Pourquoi tu pleures ?" demanda- t- il pris de panique.  
"Naruto", cria une voix derrière lui.  
Il lâcha prise et se retourna vers la voix. Une silhouette commence à prendre forme au fond de la forêt et il reconnu Sakura.  
"Eh, Hinata, c'est Sakura- chan", dit- il en se retournant, le sourire au lèvres, mais il n'y avait personne.  
Il perdit son sourire.  
Il regarda autour de lui mais il ne trouva aucune trace de la jeune fille.  
"Naruto ! Qu'est ce que fait là ! Tout le monde te cherche dans tout le village."  
"Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? Même lorsque je dors, je fais des bêtises."  
"Arrête de faire l'idiot. Hokage- sama t'attend dans son bureau. Moi, je vais arrêter les recherches."  
"Tu n'aurais pas vu Hinata ?"  
"Hinata ? Non, pas depuis ce matin."  
"Ah ! C'est pas grave."  
Il se lève et prend la direction vers le village sans un coup d'œil pour son amie.

* * *

Lorsqu'il est en face de Tsunade, celle- ci sembla nerveuse.  
"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Oba- chan. Je te promets que je n'ai rien fait cette fois- ci sauf dormir dans la forêt mais ça, je crois que je n'ai pas fait grand mal."  
"Ce n'est pas ça", dit Tsunade en le regardant tristement. "Je suis juste un peu inquiète, c'est tout."  
"Quand tu es inquiète c'est que c'est grave. C'est pour la mission ?"  
"Non, enfin… ta mission est importante mais c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre que je suis inquiète… mais ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ton coéquipier ?"  
"Qui est- ce, cette fois- ci ?"  
"Neji Hyuga."  
"Et qui doit- on éliminé ?" demanda Naruto avec un sourire dangereux. 

On frappe à la porte qui s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux bruns.

"Tu arrives au bon moment, Neji", dit Naruto en regardant son ami.  
"Ah oui !" répondit Neji en lui lançant le même sourire. "Qui est la nouvelle victime ?"  
"Un grand seigneur. Un traître de la pire espèce", dit Tsunade en leur donnant le dossier. "C'est le village qui paye alors faites du bon travail."  
"Ça sera de l'art", dit Naruto en disparaissant dans un tourbillon de feuille.  
"Je veillerai que se soit un chef d'œuvre", dit Neji en disparaissant à son tour.

"C'est deux là font bien la paire", dit Tsunade en soupirant. "Dire que se sont les meilleurs amis, maintenant."  
"Tu sais très bien que les contraires s'attirent, Tsunade- hime."  
"Jiraya, je suis inquiète."  
"Pourquoi Hime ?"  
"Hinata est sans protection là où elle va…"  
"Tu sais très bien que c'est une experte… Tout comme Naruto et Neji."  
"Qui aurait dit que la timide Hinata deviendrait un dangereux assassin."  
"Tout peut arriver lorsque l'on suit son amour."  
"Oui, mais se porter volontaire pour une telle mission… et seule en plus…"

* * *

_Deux jours plus tard_

"Dis, dis, Neji !" cria Naruto en entrant dans le village."Naruto arrête de crier comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd… qu'est ce que tu veux ?"  
"Ça te dit un bol de ramen ?"  
"Si je te dis non…"  
"Tu l'as peut- être oublié mais tu me l'as promis."  
"Je ne m'en souviens pas", dit Neji en levant la tête vers le ciel.  
"On va rendre le rapport, se doucher puis direction Ichiraku", continue Naruto sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'a dit son ami.  
"Naruto, je n'aurai pas vraiment le temps. N'oublie pas que ma famille a besoin de moi et puis je dois aller voir si Hinata- sama est toujours au village."  
"Hi… Hinata", dit Naruto pensif.  
"Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Hinata- sama."  
"Il s'est passé quelque chose avant que l'on se quitte", dit Naruto en réfléchissant aux mots qu'il devait prend car il savait que son ami était assez susceptible lorsqu'ils abordent le sujet : Hinata Hyuga.  
"Quoi donc ?" demanda le jeune brun en se tournant vers son ami pensif.  
"NEJI !"  
A son nom, il se retourne et vit l'homme chien le plus connu du village pour ses frasques surtout s'il est accompagné du ninja le plus imprévisible, c'est-à-dire son coéquipier.  
"Tient le Dog man", s'écria Naruto.  
"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça", dit Kiba en le frappant.  
"Ça fait mal, crétin !"  
"C'est pas le moment", dit Kiba en se retournant vers Neji. "Qu'est ce que tu fait là ?"  
"Je rentre de mission", dit calmement Neji.  
"Avec Hinata ?"  
"Non, avec la tête de poireau là", dit- il en désignant un Naruto boudeur.  
"Ben ! Avec qui elle est partie alors."  
"Comment ça ?" demanda en même temps Naruto et Neji.  
"Hinata est partie en mission mais tout le monde est là. Je pensais que Naruto aurai eu une mission solo, ce ne serait pas la première fois."  
"Tu veux dire qu'elle est partie toute seule ?"  
"Ben si vous êtes là… Oui…"  
_« Je suis juste un peu inquiète, c'est tout. »_  
Naruto leva les yeux et fixa les bâtiments administratifs. Sans crier garde il disparaît, dans une épaisse fumée.

"Oba- chan", cria- t- il lorsqu'il entre dans le bureau de Tsunade.  
Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui. Elle semblait fatiguée. Elle n'a pas du beaucoup dormir depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.  
"Tu es rentré ?" dit- elle un peu étonnée.  
"Simple formalité", dit- il en fermant la porte.  
"Qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu devrais être à Ichiraku en ce moment."  
"Où est Hinata ?"  
Tsunade sursauta. Naruto s'inquiéta, mais ne le montra pas. Devant son silence, il s'avança vers le bureau d'un pas menaçant.

"Alors ?"

"En mission", dit- elle en baissant les yeux.  
"Seule ?"

"Mission solo."  
"Où ?"

"Top secre"t, dit- elle en levant les yeux vers le jeune renard.  
"Ne je joue pas avec moi. Où est- elle ?"Naruto, haussa- t- elle la voix.  
"Vu ton état de fatigue, je ne pense pas que c'est pour moi. Si tu es si inquiète, laisse moi aller la chercher."  
"A l'origine cette mission était pour toi… mais elle a insisté."  
"Insisté ? Quoi ?"  
"Elle ne voulait pas que tu y ailles. Elle ne voulait pas que tu sois blessé."  
"Pourquoi ? cria Naruto furieux. Pourquoi me protéger ?"

Tsunade le regarde attentivement en silence. L'attitude de Naruto la déranger. Est- il inquiet pour elle ? Pourquoi est- il inquiet alors qu'il ne sais pas où se dérouler cette mission ?  
"Que s'est- il passé, Naruto ?" demanda- t- elle doucement en lui caressant la main.  
"Comment ?" dit- il surpris.  
"Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude… que s'est- il passé avec Hinata ?"  
Naruto regarde Tsunade puis ferma les yeux se remémorant la scène du baiser. Il les rouvrit et dit d'une voix étrange :  
"Elle m'a embrassé… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?"  
"Alors elle s'est préparée à mourir en te disant adieu."  
"Que veux- tu dire, Tsunade ?" demanda Naruto cette fois- ci inquiet.  
"Naruto… je ne sais si je dois te le dire", dit- elle avec hésitation

"Pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte avant, Tsunade ?" demanda- t- il les yeux brillants.  
"On cherche toujours l'amour ailleurs alors qu'il se trouve toujours près de soi."  
"Où est- elle ?" demanda- t- il en fermant les yeux.  
"Au Nord- Ouest du Pays du Feu, on avait repéré un camp de l'Akatsuki."  
Naruto trembla. C'était du suicide d'aller là-bas, seule.  
"Tient", dit Tsunade en lui tendant un carte. "Essaie de la ramener vivante."  
Naruto prend la carte et disparaît. Avant qu'il ne disparaît entièrement, elle pu apercevoir une larme glissée sur sa joue.

* * *

Les lieux étaient sombres. La main sur son épaule gauche, ensanglantée, elle marcha lentement.  
"Il n'y avait que du menu fretin… Seul ce ninja…Mon bras gauche… Il me fait affreusement mal", grimaça- t- elle.  
Elle continue son chemin dans ce couloir lugubre, mais dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.  
Elle sentit une présence sur sa droite et fait face à son ennemi.  
"Tu croyais que je finirai comme ça, petite idiote."  
Ses yeux blancs s'élargirent de surprise. Par réflexe, elle évita le coup, mais s'écroula par terre sous la douleur.  
Elle avait tellement mal…  
"Tu finiras comme tous ceux qui voulaient me supprimer", dit l'homme en se précipitant vers elle. 

Elle se releva péniblement, pour lui faire face. Lorsque le coup alla porter, elle ferma les yeux. Elle attendit quelques minutes mais rien ne vient. Elle les ouvrit et observe son adversaire. Elle vit une main traversée de part en part le corps de cet homme. Tout autour de cette main, un chakra orange l'entoura.  
"Mais… qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?" demanda- t- il en regardant son estomac.  
"Tu crois vraiment que j'allait te laisser faire ?" dit une voix derrière lui.  
L'homme se retourna et vit une masse blonde.  
"Toi ?"  
"Na… Naruto- kun !" dit Hinata en le reconnaissant.  
"J'ai une affaire à réglée avec cette demoiselle, alors dégage !" cria le jeune renard en lançant l'homme pour dégager son bras.

Naruto se remet droit et s'avance vers Hinata. Durant son parcours, son bras laissa des taches de sang au sol.  
Hinata ne s'en formula pas. Elle avait connu bien pire venant de cet homme qu'elle admirait.  
Elle voulait avancer vers lui, mais la douleur lui rappela à l'ordre. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur son épaule.  
"Tu es bien amoché", dit- il en posant sa main sur la sienne.  
"Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" demanda- t- elle.  
"Tsunade s'inquiétait pour toi… et puis je voulais te chercher", dit- il en regardant sur le côté.  
"Na… Naruto- kun…"  
Sans savoir pourquoi, elle perdit connaissance. Naruto la rattrapa et regarda attentivement sa blessure.  
Il sourit tendrement.

* * *

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. La première chose qu'elle voit est un plafond blanc.  
Où était- elle ?  
Cette odeur ?  
Elle est à l'hôpital… elle avait l'habitude de cet endroit….  
Les souvenirs de sa mission lui reviennent en mémoire. Elle soupira. 

"Hinata- sama", dit une voix froide.  
Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme, sans aucunes expressions sur le visage.  
Elle le regarda attentivement puis détourna les yeux chercher quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.  
"Il n'est pa"s, dit Neji en se levant pour verser un peu d'eau dans un verre.  
"Qui donc ?" demanda- t- elle d'une voix faible, en s'asseyant.  
"Tient bois", dit- il en lui tendant le verre.  
"Arigatou…"  
…  
Neji la regarde attentive essayant de comprendre chacun de ces gestes, mais il l'avait bien formée. Aucun battement de cils, rien ne pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment là.

Il alla s'asseoir et soupira.

"Les médecins ont dit que ton épaule est bien endommagée mais que se sera vite guérit. Ils te donnent une semaine de rétablissement mais trois semaines d'inactivité."  
"Il faut que j'aille en mission", dit- elle simplement en fermant les yeux.  
"Pourquoi ?"  
"…"  
"Pourquoi, Hinata- sama ?… Pourquoi avoir choisir ce métier ?"  
Il la regarda une nouvelle fois. Elle le regardait aussi, mais les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosées.  
"Parce que je l'aime…"

Le verre tomba par terre et se brisa en s'éparpillant de tous côtés.

Neji pris sa main tremblante…

* * *

Elle le vit toujours au même endroit.  
Etendu au sol, laissant le vent lui caressé le visage.  
Que pouvait- elle faire. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital elle essaya de ne pas le croiser, mais lui n'avait jamais tenté de la rencontrer. Ne voulait- il pas discuter avec elle ? Pourquoi était- il venu la secourir ?  
Lentement, elle s'avança vers lui. Ses pas la conduisent sans vraiment qu'elle le veuille. Le souvenir de cette après midi était encore à son esprit. 

C'était un baiser.  
Juste un baiser.

Et elle devait mourir.  
Mais elle est là… là, à le contempler.  
La mort n'a pas voulu d'elle.  
Ou plutôt, on a pas voulu qu'elle meurt.  
Alors pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi ?

Elle se retourna pour partir loin de lui, le cœur blaisé.

En un mouvement, elle se retrouva par terre, un poids contre sa poitrine.  
"Il était temps", dit- il, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.  
Ses yeux laiteux s'agrandissent de surprise.  
"Naruto- kun", fut le seul mot qu'elle pu dire.  
"Ça longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus."  
"Qu… qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"  
"Nous avons des choses à régler, non ?"  
"…"  
"N'as- tu rien à me dire ?"  
"Je… je veux partir", dit- elle le plus froidement possible.  
"Il n'en est pas question", dit Naruto en s'approchant plus vers son visage, lui donnant un regard glacial. "Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit."  
"Di… Dire quoi ?"  
"Ne joue pas à la plus fine… Tout le monde le sait alors que le concerné, c'est-à-dire moi, ne l'a jamais remarqué."  
"Je… je ne comprends pas…"  
"Très bien", dit- il en caressant sa joue tendrement sans pour autant avoir perdu son regard glacial. "Si tu veux jouer, jouons."  
Sa caresse se poursuit sur son cou, descendit vers sa gorge et s'arrêta avant d'entamer sa poitrine.  
Ses yeux ciels avaient suivit le parcourt de sa main, puis se levèrent vers son visage.  
"Il y a une question que tu ne m'as toujours pas répondit… pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?"  
"Je t'ai donné une réponse", dit- elle en essayant de ne pas succomber à ses pulsions.  
"Ah oui ? Laquelle ? Je ne m'en souviens pas !"  
"Je… J'en avais envi, c'est tout", dit- elle en regardant sur le côté, ne pouvant plus supporter son regard.  
La main, curieuse, continue son parcourt en caressant tendrement sa poitrine.  
"C'est vrai… Je m'en souviens maintenant… mais elle n'est pas valable."  
Sa main arriva en chemin vers sa ceinture. Elle releva la chemisette et s'insinua sur la peau blanche.  
Il se pencha plus, vers son oreille et lui chuchota.  
"Je ne te savais pas aussi douce."  
Elle releva la tête pour le regarder. Ses lèvres étaient à quelque centimètre des siennes.  
Elle s'avança de nouveau mais il recula.  
"Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit", dit- il d'une voix chaude.  
"Et si tu refuse", dit- elle en fermant les yeux.  
"Crois- tu vraiment que je suis en situation de refuser", dit- il en s'approchant d'elle afin que leur bout de nez se frôle. "Ne joue pas avec moi."  
"Je ne joue pas."  
"Alors donne moi une réponse valable…" dit- il en s'avançant lentement, les lèvres à quelques millimètres.

"Aishiteru, Naruto- kun", chuchota- t- elle.

Il sourit en vainqueur.Leurs lèvres se touchent, se cherchent. Il s'amusait avec elle.  
"Naruto", gémit- elle.  
Alors il l'embrasse, passionnément, profondément.  
Elle en était complètement droguée.  
Elle glissa ses doigts sous son t-shirt comme lui le fit en caressant sa poitrine offerte.  
Ils se lâchèrent pour respirer  
Ils se regardèrent.  
Ils avaient les yeux brillants.

"Aishiteru mo !"

FIN


End file.
